The Night That Changed Everything
by LaceySionis
Summary: Lacey Sionis lived the high life, with a murderous father that would kill anyone to protect her, all the money she could ever want and her dad's gang, that answers to her wishes. But all of that changed, in a night that was supposed to improve everything made things worse. Now in Arkham she is going to tell her story, after all she doesn't want to be here when the uprising comes.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

AN: I own nothing, except Lacey, her mother Jaycie and a few of Black Mask's thugs that I have named.

* * *

><p>When I was 14, I watched my father murder my mother.<p>

Not that I had cared much, she wasn't around really. My psychiatrist says that a 'tragic event' like that changes the way one sees the world, but I didn't think so.

No, everything went back to normal, heists and the usual business my dad and his gang got up to. If anything had changed it was only that I had realised what my dad was capable of, knowing that my dad could kill and torture, but it didn't scare me like it would most people, even when I had to witness and participate in the tortures or killings.

Maybe my psychiatrist was right, maybe it did change the way I saw the world, I definitely realised that, since my dad had most of the cops on payroll, I could even get away with murder, provided I did it carefully.

So my childhood was cut short, but so what, I was happy, my father never hurt me and neither did the ones who worked for him. My friends had worse stories anyway, so bad that my story seemed like heaven to them.

When I was 21 my dad told me a story about a man who dressed as a bat and went round beating criminals up, he called himself the 'batman' at first, I thought my dad was trying to scare me, to stop me going out so late, especially since he has paranoia.

But one night I saw the 'bat' the one that every criminal was scared of and I knew my dad was telling the truth.

Now that, that was what changed everything. I realised from then on that people were starting to stand up to the thugs and criminals of this city. Things were changing, I could feel it. My dad told me not to worry, that we were going to take back the town.

Show everyone who really owns Gotham.

50 million to kill Batman.

There was Shiva, Killer Croc, Bane, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Copperhead, Electricutioner and Firefly.

This night was the biggest and worst night of my life, so if you are interested here's my story. My name is Lacey Sionis. Daughter of notorious Crime Lord, Roman Sionis, or as most know him. Black Mask.


	2. Chapter 2-Family History Doc?

AN: I own nothing, except Lacey, her mother Jaycie and a few of Black Mask's thugs that I have named.

* * *

><p>They ask me all the time 'how did you not know it was your father, your own father?'. It's simple really, someone who does an impression that good, it's almost impossible to tell, even though I am his daughter. 'But surely his behaviour was different?' is another one they like to ask, the answer?..well yes, it was different, slightly odd but in a city like this, it's easy to go a little crazy. Besides, my father is paranoid anyway so sometimes even what would sound irrational to most, to me, would sound rational.<p>

I don't think it would have made a difference if I had known and I don't believe in 'what if's', whatever happens, happens, you can't change it so what's the point in looking back and torturing yourself with what could have been. I hate these sessions in Arkham, all they ever want to know about is my past, why I am what I am today.I don't like people knowing too much about me, they find out my weak points and it's too much, it makes me feel vulnerable and my dad always told me when I was younger that it wasn't good to be perceived as weak and defenceless.

But I am determined to get out of this nut house, I'm not crazy. A serial killer, maybe. But not crazy. So, because I want to leave and since I've heard my dad escaped and there is whispers of an uprising, and to be honest I don't really want to be around when shit goes down, I've decided to let the doctors have their story.

* * *

><p>"Please, tell me how it all started. Was it when your father was kidnapped?" I laughed<p>

"Oh god no. Oh, way before that. No I murdered my first victim when I was in my late teens, let's just say 17, I can never remember exactly"

"Why?. What did they do to deserve death?"

"Oh Dr. Young you really are clueless aren't you?, I preferred Dr. Cassidy , Sarah wasn't it?, yes, she got straight to the point, she understood me, it's a real shame she left, hmm. But since this is our first meeting I'll cut you a break. They deserved death because they betrayed me and trust me they were bad people, you do not even want to know what they got up to in their time" she glared at me

"So you just shot them?"

"Oh please, give me some credit, no I smashed their skulls into a million pieces with my dad's axe"

"But aren't you more skilled with guns?"

"True. I am. But they pissed me off and believe me, you don't want to get on my bad side"

"How did your father react?"

"He was proud of his daughter, naturally I mean he is a crime lord after all"

"Can you tell me about when you witnessed your mothers murder?" I sighed

"what is there to tell?. I walked in the house when my dad killed her"

"In detail. It gives a better hindsight into your psychological profile"

* * *

><p><em>"You should be happy to have both your parents, some don't even have one"<em>

_"No. I'm happy to have my dad, but she is hardly around, in fact never really. She just expects to make a happy mother-daughter relationship. 'Oh hello Lacey, look I know I haven't really been around and I am sorry but you know, let's go shopping and do what else mother and daughters do', I hate it Eddie"_

_"Look why are you telling me this?. Just go home and tell her how you feel" I sighed, I knew he was right_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crack<strong>__. My dad's hand went around her face, my eyes widened as I hid behind the side of the door, taking occasional peeks "You think you can just come round here and expect Lacey to just smile and act as if you've been around her whole life?!, you left, you dumped Lacey here for me to raise, do you realise how hard it is to raise a child, especially in a world like mine!" Jaycie looked at him, tears stinging in her eyes_

_"I know I can't just come here, all I'm asking is to just see her one more time, we need to talk"_

_"She doesn't trust you, and she doesn't want to see you Jaycie" he spoke her name with venom "Just leave before I do something I regret"_

_"Like what?, you gonna slap me again?" He looked at her, he had reached his last straw. Before he actually killed her, he'd hoped that Lacey would forgive him._

_"No" he said calmly before grabbing her throat and suffocating all the air out of her, he dropped Jaycie's lifeless body to the floor and froze when he turned around "Lacey. How much did you-"_

_"Enough" she replied_

_"I'm sorry Lace. It's just-"_

_"I understand. Dad, I don't care, really I didn't even know her much, when has she ever helped us or come and visit me?, she is supposed to be my mother" Roman smiled and hugged Lacey. Oh, she was definitely his daughter._


	3. Chapter 3-Anyone But Him

AN: I own nothing, except Lacey, her mother Jaycie and a few of Black Mask's thugs that I have named.

* * *

><p>"In our last session we spoke about when you witnessed your mothers murder 9 years ago" Lacey nodded "And in this session I wish to talk about a friend of yours"<p>

"Be more specific, do you mean my dad's thugs?, Ivy, Bane, Mister Freeze?, or the ones my dad killed?"

"None of them" Lacey looked at Dr. Young with curiosity "I want to talk about the Riddler"

"No" Lacey immediately replied

"But why? Every psychiatrist you've ever had has asked to talk about him and you say no every time. Why Lacey?" Dr. Young asked, her hand wavering over the alarm

"No. I refuse"

"But-" Dr. Young tried to reason with Lacey

"No. Ok, I said no"

"Why?. Did he hurt you?, I don't understand" She pleaded

"No, I..he just meant a lot to me, look it's not important, I've told you already, I will tell you anything you want to know about me except that"

"Lacey. I can't help you, unless you help me"

"Do you want to end up dead, like the many others who have crossed me?"

Dr. Young flinched slightly "look I just want to know the relationship you had with him"

"We were good friends, until my dad stopped me from seeing him and Eddie was too busy with his attempts at taking Batman down to care-is that a good enough answer?!"

Dr. Young sighed, it was good enough for now "that's fine Lacey, do you want to go back to your cell?"

"I'm not weak!" Lacey exclaimed, hating the way she spoke to her like she was a child

"I never-"

"Stop speaking sympathetically, I'm not weak!" Lacey spoke, shaking her head quickly

"I know, Lacey please, calm down" Dr. Young's hand moved closer to the alarm, underneath the desk

"But you know too much, my dad told me to keep my life private" Lacey's eyes darted across the room in a panic

"It's not good for you to keep everything bottled up, you have to open up someday"

"But-" as Lacey spoke, a rage suddenly overcame her and she begun throwing Dr. Young's belongings off the desk, she would not be told what to do, she would not be the weaker one, she would not back down, Dr. Young pressed the buzzer, alerting security outside, which consisted of Aaron Cash and William North, once they got through the door, William held Lacey down while Aaron sedated her.

In a quick moment Lacey was out and the panic was over. They knew what her temper was like when left to carry on. They didn't need a repeat of when she first arrived at Arkham. They also didn't need another escaping patient.

"You ok?" Aaron Cash said, looking at Dr. Young with concern

"Yeah fine. It's hard for her to open up, I expected something like that" he nodded

"I'll take her back to her cell, have a good evening" Aaron Cash and William North began carrying Lacey away

* * *

><p><em> "She's making good progress" Penelope Young argued with Quincy Sharp <em>

_"I don't care, she is still a criminal and a degenerate in my eyes" _

_"I thought we were here to help" _

_"I just want Joker cured, that will cement my reputation and boost my campaign for mayor, the press won't care about Lacey, she's a low priority and also easy to cure, I mean she clearly isn't insane, she just needs someone to talk to"_

_ "So why is she here?" _

_"Curiosity killed the cat , I suggest you stay out of it"_


	4. Chapter 4-Bane and Bird

AN: I'm going to be doing a few chapters on Lacey's life before she was incarcerated in Arkham Asylum. Also I own nothing, except Lacey, her mother Jaycie and a few of Black Mask's thugs that I have named.

* * *

><p>Cold. That's all Gotham was and I'm not just talking about the weather, although it was pretty cold, especially considering it was the winter, and it's 8:30pm at night, still just a few minutes and I will reach my destination; My Alibi nightclub, where I was meeting Bane.<p>

Bane was one of my closest friends and I enjoyed the time that I would get with him, with my dad being so paranoid that I wasn't allowed to go out often, times like these were a rarity and something I cherished.

Walking through the entrance to the club I was halted by the security guards, once I showed them my ID they stepped out of the way and let me in, scanning the room, my eyes landed on Bane and I smiled, walking up to him.

"Lacey, you made it" he smiled at me, giving me a brief hug

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to convince my dad but I got there in the end"

"What did you say?" He asked, intrigued

"I said I'd leave here at 11" he nodded

"Drink?" He asked, I nodded and Bane went to get what I usually have, I sat down at a table and when Bane returned he handed me the drink, which I gratefully took, thanking him "hey, Lacey. I want to introduce you to one of my lieutenants, Bird" I nodded

Bane returned with a man of similar stature to Bane, he introduced himself by his real name, but insisted I call him by his alias Bird, I agreed and the three of us sat in conversation for a while

"Well Lacey, I feel that congratulations are in order" Bane smiled

"And why would that be?" I asked

"Well I heard that you committed your first murder"

I rolled my eyes "nothing to get excited over"

"Well murdering someone a day before your birthday, I'd say it is, you really must be stepping up to your dad's plate after all"

"Oh be quiet"

"A day before your birthday?" Bird chuckled "Your cold"

"In my defence, I hated that guy and he annoyed me that day, so I killed him and my dad hid the body or whatever"

"Speaking of your dad isn't that one of his inner circle guys?" I turned around immediately and my eyes fell on Riley, the one my dad knew I trusted most, I cleared my throat

"Excuse me a second" I walked over to Riley "what are you doing here?" I asked, anger clearly laced in my voice "did he send you here?, did he think I couldn't handle a night out on my own?!"

"I'm here for whenever you want to go home, he's just worried about you walking home so late around here on your own"

"I'm 18 now, I am perfectly capable to make my own way home, I made it here in one piece didn't I?!"

"Lacey, I'm just following orders ok?, please just let me carry them out, don't worry I won't interrupt anything, I swear" I sighed, before nodding and heading back to Bane and Bird

* * *

><p>"Riley?" I said as we were walking back, he turned to me and motioned for me to continue "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have taken it out on you" he smiled, laughing slightly "What?" I asked<p>

"Wow. Lacey" he carried on laughing "Lacey Sionis actually apologises" I pushed him jokingly

"Oh shut up Riley" we carried on walking, with him still laughing

* * *

><p>Walking into the house, after saying goodbye to Riley, things seemed eerily quiet, looking down at my phone it read 12:24am, meaning my dad should still be awake, I pulled out my gun pointing it around the dark room.<p>

I saw a figure walk into the room and flick the light on I panicked slightly and placed my finger on the trigger ready to shoot, a woman stood there and screamed seeing the gun her blond hair flipping to the side slightly

"Who are y-you" she asked, swallowing thickly, her voice clearly shaking with fear

"Who are you?!" I retorted, my dad came in quickly and I lowered my gun "oh, I get it" I begun laughing "ah, dad next time you have a girl round you think you could tell me?, nice to meet you, I'm Lacey, his daughter and you?" I smiled at her, putting the gun away and stuck my hand out to greet her

She smiled and shook my hand "Tiffany Ambrose" I nodded

"Cool, well I'm going to be in my room if I'm needed, but dad I do need to have to have a word with you, soon please" he nodded and told Tiffany that he would meet her in his room in a second, she nodded and walked off

"What's up?" He asked

"You sent Riley" I said, annoyance obviously heard in my voice

"Lace, I just wanted to know that you were safe" he tried to reason with me

"I am perfectly capable of being on my own for a while, I'm 18 and if I needed your help I'd call, your paranoia is going to be the death of you" he looked down at the floor

"It's dangerous out there" I scoffed

"Yeah. Like I don't know that, but you can't just restrict my life you have to let me make my own mistakes!" he sighed

"I'm just looking out for you Lace" he walked back in his room, I sighed, again with annoyance, knowing that my conversation with my dad got me nowhere


	5. Chapter 5-Daddy's girl much?

AN: I own nothing, except Lacey, her mother Jaycie and a few of Black Mask's thugs that I have named.

* * *

><p>Finding people in Gotham was easy. Too easy. All you had to do was think of the person, their personality and what hideout would suit them most. So Mister Freeze was obviously in the coldest area. I just had to find it.<p>

I didn't particularly enjoy walking around this area of Gotham but business needed attending to and so that's what would happen. People often called me the bravest scared person they've ever met, since I changed from being scared to brave, or the other way round within a split second and it was often unpredictable.

This area since it was patrolled by rival gangs was often a no-go but what my dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?.

Of course he had originally left this task to one of his thugs but Mister Freeze was a friend and I knew how brutal my dad's thugs can be, being a simple task also I can handle it, I just have to avoid simply everyone.

This was obviously easier said than done, my gun was hidden behind my jacket and I had stocked up on ammo in my pockets, along with my penknife, just in case, even if most of the common street thugs knew I had my weapons it wouldn't stop most of them trying their luck, and it was days like these I wish I had asked for backup.

Luckily I was close to reaching my destination and I'd managed all this without a scathe. My phone vibrating in my pocket made me sigh, I knew without looking it was my dad, clearly my plan to sneak out and return without him noticing had failed already, maybe I shouldn't have left his unconscious thug laying on the floor in his office.

I slipped my hand in my pocket and pressed the hang up button knowing that later on my dad would probably be severely annoyed and take it out on a few thugs of his, like normal.

Finally after around 25 minutes of walking I'd reached where Mister Freeze was supposedly hiding out and the icicles around the entrance proved my theory even more. I pushed the door, which surprisingly opened, I would have assumed that he would have added more security, although I suppose most leave him to be.

Tugging my coat tighter around my shoulders I shivered as I entered the main room in which Mister Freeze was standing in staring at his preserved wife, Nora. Clearly I'd forgotten how cold it had to be for him and stupidly I'd pushed aside the logical thought to bring my warmer coat.

"Victor" I said aiming to catch his attention, he turned around pretty suddenly, not expecting anyone to be here, however his composure relaxed when he saw who it was and a slight smile tugged at his mouth

"Lacey, I wasn't expecting anyone" I smiled a little but remembered what I was actually there for

"It's purely business, originally my dad wanted to send one of his thugs but I knocked the thug out and came here myself"

"And does your father-" _Brrrr. Brrrr. Brrrr._

"Oh for the love of- one second Victor"

_**"What?!" I answered, irritated with the amount of phone calls already**_

_**"Where are you!"**_

_**"Taking care of business, that thug wasn't up to the job, he was an idiot and I needed to get out the house I'm going crazy being there 24/7" **_

_**"And you couldn't have told me, or even taken one of the guards with you?, 15 calls Lacey!"**_

_**"I can't rely on them to be there every single time that I want to go out, I need to take care of myself and besides there is no way you would have let me come around here, with or without one of your guards"**_

_**"You don't think there is a reason why I might not let you there?"**_

_**I sighed "look I'll have this conversation with you later, right now I'm doing what your workers should have done 3 days ago"**_

_**"Lacey don't you-"**_I pressed the button, effectively silencing my dad, I also turned my phone off for good measure

"Where was I?" I put my phone back in my pocket "Oh yes, my dad wants to propose a truce, you know the whole 'you stay away from my area and I'll stay way from yours?', I'm not going to go into detail, I don't want to bore you but you get the message" he chuckled lowly

"Yes I do and fine. I'm the same, as long as you don't annoy me I have nothing against you"

"Which is what I said to my dad but no, of course the man has to be paranoid and double check, anyway business aside, how are you?"

"The usual and yourself?"

"Pretty good, and your wife, how's the cure coming along?"

"It's a slow process, but it's coming along fine"

"Glad to hear that. I wish I could make these visits more regular, it's slightly unfair I'm pretty much forced to stay at home, my dad is too over-protective"

"At least he cares"

"Too much. I am appreciative but I do think he needs to chill out a little bit" Mister Freeze nodded "I should go, the quicker I get home the less angry he'll be and the less time I have to spend walking out there"

"It is late. Have a safe journey Lacey"

"I will and I promise to come and visit soon" he nodded "a social visit"

* * *

><p>Walking out of the lift I sighed while I took slow steps towards the front door, I knew he wouldn't be happy, even though I did sort out what he needed, I wasn't scared, I've grown up around violence, it was more the fact that I didn't want to disappoint him.<p>

I walked inside and locked the door, as I took my coat off and threw my keys on the table my dad walked in, with an unimpressed look on his face

"Don't even begin to-" I said

"What?" He asked

"Give me a lecture on the whole 'how dare you go out without my permission' I'm sick and tired of hearing it and to be honest I got what you needed"

"He agreed?" Roman sounded surprised

"Of course he did, I told you the truce was unneeded, Mister Freeze isn't like the other rogues, his motivation is purely his wife..speaking of partners where is Tiffany?"

"Upstairs" Roman answered "Listen Lace, I'm not angry at you going, I'm angry that you didn't tell me"

"And you wouldn't have let me go if I had told you" I retorted

"How do you know that?"

"Because you never do!" I exclaimed "When was the last time you let me out alone?!"

"You went to the nightclub the other day"

"Yes because I was totally alone, you lied to me, you said that I was on my own but you sent Riley"

"I thought you liked Riley"

"I do but that doesn't mean I want you to send your thugs to stalk me when all I want is a little bit of freedom, I'm not 10 anymore!"

"That doesn't stop me worrying about you" I sighed

"I know, but just let me have some space ok?. I made it there and back fine on my own, and I'm okay aren't I?" Roman nodded, she was ok, and he knew she was because well he'd sent an undercover thug to search for her after he knew she was gone


	6. Chapter 6-Interrogations and memories

AN: I own nothing, except Lacey, her mother Jaycie and a few of Black Mask's thugs that I have named.

* * *

><p>"Lace, sort him out would you, just got an important call, got to take this sorry" My dad said, making his way to the door<p>

"Dad?, don't leave me with this" I replied, looking down at the severely beaten up thug "eww-daddy!" My dad slammed the door shut, indicating to me that the call he got was not a good one

"Ughh, I don't really want to hurt you, you look like you've been through hell already, let's just pretend I hurt you alright" the thug gave a shaky smile towards me and muttered a 'sure'

I leaned against My dad's desk, looking down upon the thug "so, uh..what did you do?"

"I got one of his best thugs killed-but it was an accident I swear I just panicked and..well he got shot" the thug put his hands up in defence and I observed how much they were shaking

"I-it wasn't Riley?" I spoke, swallowing thickly

"I got no clue-sorry" my eyes widened

"Listen I won't hurt you, unless it was Riley you got killed cause if it was I swear I will hunt you down and you will be sorry, understood?" The thug nodded and I knocked him out, I had enough of him for one day

I walked around to where my dad's chair was behind the desk and I began to skim through his computer, checking the money, since that was part of my job, I sighed at the fall in the money and not wanting to see it, I occupied myself by moving the thug into the corner of the room and walking around the office

_Knock. Knock _

"Come in" I shouted out and another one of my dad's most trusted, Jay, walked in with a newer thug draped on his shoulder, a considerable amount of blood pouring out of his arm "shit Jay what happened?"

"Penguin happened" he spoke grimly while I ran to get the first aid kit "I would be dead if it wasn't for this guy, why the fuck did your dad send us in there?" Jay shouted

"Hey I got no idea why penguin broke the truce but that gives you no right to say a damn word against my dad ok?!" I sighed "sorry I've had a pretty rough day so far"

Jay shook his head, "no I'm sorry" I begun to work on cleaning the thugs wound "hey, what happened to that guy over there?"

"My dad was er-displeased" I said

"What the hell did he do?" Jay asked

"Got one of my dad's best thugs killed, the thug sat on the chair was wincing as I wiped the wound clean "speaking of, have you seen Riley?"

"No sorry" Jay looked at me "wait is Riley?-"

"I hope not" I replied "do you want us to knock you out while I do this-I'm sorry I don't have any anaesthetic" the thug looked up to Jay

"She's good, don't worry she has medical knowledge, besides it will be better you won't feel any pain while your out" the thug nodded and Jay delivered a punch to his face, which was enough to knock him clean out

"Keep an eye on his breathing I don't wanna be carrying a dead body out tonight" Jay nodded

"Your dad's in a mood huh?" Jay spoke, trying to make conversation with me

"I guess" I shrugged

"Know why?" I shook my head and began stitching up the wound

"Not really but this penguin shit gives him even more to be pissed off at" I said, wrapping the bandage around the wound

"What the hell happened?!" My dad shouted in annoyance as he walked in

"Penguin broke the truce" I said calmly, handing the unconscious thug to Jay, who knew that was a sign to leave the office, my dad slammed his fists on the desk

"What is his problem Lace, huh?!" I shrugged

"I don't know, but I did tell you that he'd break the truce and so did many of your thugs, he's just trying to get to the top"

"Have you been tracking our money" I nodded "well?"

"How about we talk about it later?" I winced

"Lacey?" He asked

"Dad, I promise, later" I said rushing out the office, while going down the stairs, I took my phone out and dialled Riley's number "come on pick up dammit"

_Please leave a message-_

I cut the phone call off "you'd better not be dead Riley" I said leaving the steel mill for his house

* * *

><p>"Riley isn't dead, everything is good, now the money" I sighed "not good"<p>

"What's happening?" My dad asked

"It's going down, someone's hacked into the account, they're good I'm not going to lie, but I can trace them easy, most likely another thug trying their luck" my dad nodded and I began the trace

"I'll get the thugs prepped" I rolled my eyes and sighed "what?" I shook my head "tell me"

"It's just-you rely on the thugs way too much dad"

"If it wasn't for them you'd be dead, don't you remember what happened with Steve?"

* * *

><p><em>"You brought your kid?" One of Roman's workers, Steve asked<em>

_"I didn't exactly have a choice, besides she's with me, no one's going to touch my girl" Roman reassured him_

_"Still you should have got a babysitter or something"_

_"I'm not leaving Lacey's safety in anyone's hands but mine, not until she's old enough, goddamn it Steve she's only 7" Steve nodded _

_Lacey rubbed her eyes, waking up from her nap in the car, she looked up and saw Steve one of her favourites and she peaked up "Stevie" she spoke excitedly _

_"Hey kiddo" Steve replied _

_"Where are we going daddy?" Lacey asked, yawning and stretching _

_"Just a drop off, won't be long and then you can sleep alright?" Lacey nodded, smiling _

_"Alright" Roman said pulling up "let's make this quick" he said handing Lacey to Steve, so he could hold her until the deal was done_

* * *

><p><em>The deal hadn't gone to plan and had now ended in Roman and Steve, who was still holding onto Lacey, to be hiding behind a car due to the pellet of bullets heading their way "shit" Roman cursed "give her to me" Steve complied and handed Roman his daughter <em>

_"Look, just unlock your car" Roman looked confused "just do it, I know what I'm doing ok, listen your going to unlock the car and get yourself and Lacey safe, I'm going to get shot but carry on, just go and do not come back for me" _

_Roman looked slightly affected by the idea of letting one of his best workers throw himself to his death but he knew he had to protect Lacey and so he reluctantly agreed, saying thanks to Steve who only nodded, giving a brief smile to Lacey and then running into the hail of bullets to distract the others_

_Roman ran clutching onto Lacey, but tripped halfway to the car, his gun scattered across the floor and an enemy thug pointed a gun at roman's head, a gunshot rang out and the thug dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding leg, and crying out in pain_

_"Did I do good daddy?" Lacey asked, he smiled at her, "brilliant princess, come on now into the car" she nodded and ran into the car and her and Roman took off_

* * *

><p>A tear ran down Lacey's face "thanks for reminding me, he died because of me" she wiped the tear off her face, glaring at the computer screen<p>

"All I'm saying is that they are the reason your alive, they protect you and I, so maybe relying on them isn't too bad of a thing" he said leaving the room and allowing Lacey to continue the trace on the hacker

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long time since the update I've been busy with exams and also I went to visit my grandad's grave so I haven't been able to update.<p>

To clear any confusion Lacey took a first aid course when she was younger since she knew she would most likely need it at some point in her criminal life.

I also don't think this chapter is great I just wanted to put something out there since it's been a while.

Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and followed, you guys are awesome and I appreciate the support.


	7. Chapter 7-Revelations

AN: I own nothing, except Lacey, her mother Jaycie and a few of Black Mask's thugs that I have named.

* * *

><p>"So, your whole life has been under your dad's protection?" Dr. Young asked<p>

"Pretty much..well yeah really" she nodded

"Your mother.." she trailed off while I nodded "Did you ever live with her?"

I shook my head, "If you count birth as ever living with her, no my dad and her were together for a short while, she got pregnant and when she found out she left, scared of what my dad would do, she gave birth and then took me to my dad, the only time I ever saw her was once when she tried to make amends and then the last I ever saw was in a body bag, I've always lived with my dad"

"Do you ever hate that?" I thought about her question for a short while

"If you'd had asked me that question when I was younger I would have said yes, but now, I guess he's only looking out for me and I understand that"

"Ok. So-"

"Doc, I'm not stupid I know that you want me to tell you exactly what went on with the Riddler and I know that you won't consider me for release until you get the information that you want, listen I will tell you about what happened, but I'm doing this for a price, do you understand?" she nodded "no-one but my dad and Riley know exactly what happened, every little detail, now they would never betray me so if word gets out on what happened I will find you and kill you, ok?" she nodded again, "also I want you to put a word out for me to be considered for release, I need to get out of here"

"Fine Lacey" she smiled reassuringly "Whenever you want to start" she perked up, excited that I was sharing the story that she had wanted to hear for so long

"It was when I was 19, I was young and reckless, just wanted to get away from my dad's restrictive rules, be a free woman, now me and Edward, we go way back, I've known him since I was 7, we used to play down by the docks as teens, not exactly safe, but like I said I wanted to be free, when we were 16, it became more than friendship-" I stopped talking, taking a deep breath to compose myself

"Lacey if you want to take your time that's fine" I nodded

"Anyway so we were more than friends, I think you understand what that means and when I was 19, well I fell pregnant-"

"By the Riddler?" she seemed surprised

"This was before, you know and yeah, I was pregnant with his child"

"And how did your dad take that?"

"Exactly as I expected he would"

* * *

><p><em>"Your going to have to tell him at some point" Tiffany said, I sighed <em>

_"My dad or you know?"_

_"Both" I looked down at the floor from the couch which me and Tiffany were sat on "he will find out"_

_"I know" I deadpanned "Just not yet"_

_"Lacey-" she begun_

_"I will ok?, just give me time" she nodded and we heard the lock in the door "Please don't mention anything I will talk to him later, I swear. Tiffany please I'm trusting you here" she looked torn deciding but agreed anyway_

_"What you guys doing?" my dad's voice echoed through, I gave Tiffany a stern look _

_"Just talking about girls stuff" she spoke, chuckling nervously_

_"Mind if I have a quick word with Lacey?"_

_"Sure" she said, giving me a look indicating that I should tell my dad now_

_"What's up?" he questioned "You are never like this, in all your life I have never seen you more on edge than you are now, so what is it?" I ignored him and looked up to the ceiling "Lacey?" he asked_

_"I'm pregnant ok?!" I shouted "will you stop pushing me for an answer now?"_

_"W-what?" _

_"You heard I have a little baby growing inside me and I am terrified so forgive me if I don't seem very ecstatic right now" I breathed in deeply "What am I going to do, damn it" I cupped my face in my hands, sobbing "goddamn it!" I cursed myself, my dad leaned foward putting his arm around my shoulder_

_"Lace, don't-don't worry ok, we'll sort something out" I nodded slowly, he stood up and began to walk away, presumably deciding what to do_

_"Dad?" I spoke up and he turned around "I'm so scared, what do I do, please help me" he looked at me "say something, anything, come on you must know what to do"_

_"Do you want this baby?" I nodded "then just do as I say and one more thing, Lacey who is the dad?" I shook my head just as Tiffany walked back into the room_

_"That-th-that isn't important right now"_

_"Oh yes it is, cause whoever he is that son of a bitch got you pregnant and well, I am just a little protective over you, Tiffany do you know who the dad is?"_

_"No, I never told her" I quickly spoke _

_"Lacey just tell me, it'll be fine, I won't kill him, I just want to make sure that he knows what he has to do, so a name would be nice" he spoke, anger hidden in his voice_

_"Please dad, just leave it, let me speak to him and I-"_

_"Edward" Tiffany answered "You know the Riddler" I glared at her _

_"Thank you" my dad said, slowly "now that wasn't hard was it?" he said, leaving with his guns_

_"I'm so-" she began_

_"You don't get to say sorry" I cut her off, grabbing my phone and dialling Edward's number_

**_"Eddie?" I spoke frantically "It's Lacey- are you in a safe place right now?"_**

**_"What- I mean I think so why?"_**

**_"No time to explain, look i'll call you later, we'll meet or something, but please you need to be safe because my dad is heading your way and he will come in there all guns blazing and I want to tell you"_**

**_"Tell me what?"_**

**_"JUST LEAVE!" I screamed down the phone "wherever you are leave and get somewhere safe, please don't get yourself or my dad killed"_**

**_He sighed "fine, but we need to talk" I agreed, hanging up the phone_**

_"Damn it Tiffany I had it under control"_

_"I'm sorry, your dad can be scary"_

_"Get damn well used to it, you live in this world now and let me tell you, it ain't a pretty one, if Edward gets killed because of you, I'll make sure you pay" she nodded in fear_

* * *

><p>"You expected that?"<p>

"Of course, my dad is like that"

"So I assume you told Edward?" I nodded "and?"

"He was willing to be a father, he said that since his dad was terrible to him, he was determined to be better than that"

"That's good, right?"

"If it had gone to plan then sure" I sighed

She looked at me closely, unsure of whether to carry on "It never goes to plan huh?" I shook my head "So what-uh-what happened?"

"Well everything was fine, 'till Penguin showed his face, it was just a normal day you know, my dad had gone out to make a deal, the boys were walking round the place as usual and I was in the office just sorting out things, I heard a clatter and some shouting, I picked up my gun and walked down slowly, then I saw Penguin and his men, god damn that piece of shit, they had their guns drawn and so did our guys, Penguin already knew I was expecting, hell the whole underworld knew, I think he thought that I'd be further along, he wanted to take the baby as bait-" I spoke, my voice shaking

"How far were you exactly?" Dr. Young asked

"I was around 5 months at this point- anyway so he realised his mistake but he- uh- he wasn't just about to get up and leave he shot a few of out guys down and we began firing back, he had his gun drawn on Riley and I wasn't about to let him die, he's helped me through a lot of crap, so I put myself in front and well my stomach got hit by the bullet, I can't remember what the doctor said exactly- I try to forget"

"The baby didn't survive?" I shook my head

"No he didn't and after that my dad made Edward go, said that he had no reason to be around no more, he made him the bad guy for everything that I went through the next few months"

"Nightmares?" she asked

"That's part of it. But I turned into a monster after that, killing anyone who crossed me" I sighed "I'm not exactly proud of it"

"I'm sorry"

I scoffed "Everyone is. Look it's over ain't no going back now"

"Did you name your son?" I shook my head

"Never got round to it, and I've been blocking it out since it happened" she nodded

"You uh- can go back to your cell know, I could put you on some pills to ease-" she spoke sympathetically

"No. I don't need to have pills I don't want to, I can survive without them, I-I'm strong"

"You don't always have to be-"

"That's what I've been taught ok?, don't try and change how I've grown up because, when I head back, It'll be harder to adapt again" she nodded sadly

"Hey Aaron you can take her back to her cell now" she called out to him

"Thanks for trying doc" I smiled at her, she smiled back

"That's what I do" I nodded and Aaron Cash took me back to my cell

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and everything else guys, I appreciate it.<p> 


	8. Please read

Not a chapter but please read

Ok so first off I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I've hit a writers block and I'm so annoyed that this has happened so early on because I know exactly where the story is going to end and how it should progress. Anyway my whole point in this authors note is to ask you readers exactly what you would like to see happen, if there is anything you are unsure on, curious about etc all of that and I promise that I will update no later than a week after I get requests.

Thanks to all of you guys who are supporting me by reading, reviewing and adding me to story alerts, favourite authors, it really does mean a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I've had soo much going on in my life that I've forgotten about everything, anyway all I can do is apologise but I'm going to be carrying on with this story pretty soon, I just wanted to ask your opinion and help, I would like a name for Lacey's son, I've decided to completely edit the fanfiction. Once I've got a name that fits for Lacey's son updates will be posted, again I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I've had a busy few months, thanks for all the support for the story you've given me, reading over the reviews cheers me up considering what has happened and continuing to happen currently. Thanks again guys.


	10. Lacey's first murder

**_A/N: so..hey. I'm genuinely awfully sorry about the fact I haven't updated for absolutely ages, I've had so much going on in my family and I've missed so much school, so I'm trying to catch up with that and dealing with the family side of things, I haven't had time to think about updating. I'm editing the story at the moment because I want to change some things, but the update date was bothering me and I knew I wouldn't have it edited for a while so I wanted to at least leave something with you guys. This chapter is about Lacey's first murder and how that goes etc. so please enjoy, I'm really sorry again guys, and also sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully the edited chapters will be out soon._**

* * *

><p>"DON'T-" Lacey said using her dad's axe to smash the man's head in, in hers and her dads living room "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE-MY HOUSE AND ACCUSE MY DAD OF THAT SHIT" Lacey shouted bringing the last blow to his, now unrecognisable, face<p>

Roman walked in shortly after, seeing her panic he immediately went to comfort her, Lacey's breathing was laboured and tears were streaming down her angry and upset face "Lace calm down for me ok?"

"Shit, dad l-look what I done, oh my-"

"Lacey sit down" she complied and she sat on the sofa "right look at me, ok relax and breathe, understand, breathe. I want you to calm down and listen very closely to me alright" she nodded, her breathing calming down slightly, however not affecting her clenched hands, which were closed tightly around each other.

"Dad what if-"

"No no, don't think that shush" he placed his hands on her shoulders "move your hands away from each other and calm, I'm here and I know what to do, you've seen me do this before haven't you"

"Yeah, but-"

"You've seen me do this before" She nodded once again "good I want you to go into the bathroom, wash your hands, arms, face-wherever there is blood wash it off then come back in here"

Lacey stood up slowly and made her way to the bathroom doing exactly what her dad had said, she turned the taps on and scrubbed the blood from her arms, her hands, face, everywhere.

One would think growing up in this environment would make it easier to commit murder, but it wasn't, it was the same or the same as Lacey would assume everyone to react the first time they committed murder, for the daughter of Roman Sionis, she actually looked terrified.

Once she had done, she walked back into the living room and saw her dad rolling the body in the carpet, she wanted to help him, she did, but she was afraid.

"Lucky for us you got the blood on the carpet that can be replaced" he chuckled, but her face remained unchanged, she didn't find it funny "Lace you gotta cheer up, you look like you've committed murder"

"But I-"

"No you didn't, now you've got to listen to this ok"

"O-okay"

"Did you kill that man?" He asked simply

"Ye-"

"Let's try again, I'm a police officer, did you kill that man?"

"N-no"

"Good now a bit more confidence, did you kill him?"

"No, I've never heard of that man, who are you talking about?"

"Great confidence, a bit too much though, did you kill him?"

"No I didn't" he smiled

"No you didn't" he said picking the body up and handing it to his one of the thugs, giving specific instructions of where to dump the body and how.

Lacey sat down of the sofa trying to put her mind off what she did, at least she had calmed down and her dad was right, he knew what to do, she'd seen him do it before, too many times to count.


End file.
